freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Untitled FNaF Game
The untitled Five Nights at Freddy's game is an upcoming game that was currently under development. First revealed on August 8, 2019 during the franchise's 5th anniversary, it is scheduled to be released sometimes around on 2020. Steel Wool Studios confirmed that they started production for their next Five Nights at Freddy's game for 2020 release.Upcoming Projects Mega-Thread! :: Ultimate Custom Night :: Steam (Archived version)Steel Wool... what are you all up to? :: FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S VR: HELP WANTED :: Steam. It is unknown if the ScottGames website's teaser images are for Stool Wool's game or a completely different game. Development With the following reveal of Freddy in Space 2's production, the teaser from Scott's main website, http://scottgames.com, shows off another upcoming game. It shows that the game will set inside an mall-like building with an 80's-style motif. Fazbear Pizza being a restaurant inside the mall. Also included is a lazer tag arena, an arcade, and what looks to be a cinema. In the main square of the mall, an animatronic band consisting of, presumably, new versions of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy play for an excited crowd waving glowsticks. It is entirely possible some of these animatronics are now characters, however. When looking into source code from the website, a hidden conversation between two characters can be found. It reads as such: Stay the course. I will. Focus on my voice. I will. Don't let anyone lead you astray. I won't. Have you selected one? I have. On September 29, 2019, scottgames.com was updated with a new teaser featuring the new version of what seems to be Freddy Fazbear. While the file is named 7_1.jpg, if the teaser is opened in Notepad, the text "G l a m r o c k _ F r e d _ P o s t e r" can be found. This may imply the new set of animatronics will be known as the glamrock animatronics, with glam rock being a term referring to rock musicians in the 1970s that "wore outrageous costumes, makeup, and hairstyles, particularly platform shoes and glitter." The name found in Notepad also leaves the possibility open that the animatronic featured may be a version of Fredbear instead of Freddy. On November 5, 2019, the teaser for "Glamrock Fred" was updated. From the image's left side close to "Glamrock Fred's" head, a silhouetted human/rabbit-like figure is silhouetted against the sky. Looking into Notepad, another string of characters can be found reading "S h a d o w o f V a n n y." Given the recent discovery of Reluctant Follower in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, her relation to the rabbit mask, and the generally feminine figure of the shadow, some believe this to be the Reluctant Follower and that her name is Vanny. Glamrock_Fred_Poster.jpg|The teaser found on scottgames.com. Glamrock_Fred_Notepad.png|The code found in Notepad for "Glamerock Fred Poster." RockTeaser-Update.jpg|The same teaser, but the rabbit-like figure is added in the skylight. ShadowofVanny.png|The code found in Notepad for "Shadow of Vanny." References Category:Games